


Your Tears And Pain

by TheGleeker101



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGleeker101/pseuds/TheGleeker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of when Kurt told Blaine about Karofsky's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Tears And Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mad because Blaine and Kurt don't get together in this. I was just lying on my bed talking to my girlfriend and me and her were talking about our first kiss and how I messed it up by my long hair getting into her mouth, and I had the idea to write this one shot about Kurt telling Blaine about the kiss. I really did write a protective Blaine and it was fun and sad at the same time. So here it is.

Blaine was lying on his bed thinking about a test he had tomorrow when his phone started to ring. He looked at it and saw that Kurt was calling him. He smiled.  
Him and Kurt had become really good texting buddies ever since Kurt had come to spy on the Warblers and tell Blaine all the bullying that was going on. He felt bad for the boy and knew how hard it must have been for him to go through this. And from the small time he knew Kurt, he could just tell that Kurt was one of the kindest and genuine people he had ever met. Blaine was starting to believe that him and Kurt were just meant to be best friends and he couldn't wait for that to happen.  
He picked up the phone and listened to what sounded like sniffling. He shot up.  
"Kurt, are you crying?" He heard Kurt sniffle again before saying, "Yeah, just a little bit." Blaine sat back down. He wanted to hug Kurt so badly in that moment.  
"I know this sounds creepy, but I ended up driving to Dalton without meaning to. I just needed someone to talk to and my immediate thought was you. Can I come up?"  
"Of course you can Kurt, I'm in room 130. I'll see you in a sec." He hung up and walked towards the door. Whatever happened to Kurt must have been serious. And it killed him to know that Kurt was upset about something.  
He heard a knock on the door and opened it immediately. Kurt's eyes were puffy and red, a clear sign that Kurt had been crying a lot. He let Kurt in and guided him to the bed. As soon as they sat down, Kurt burst into tears and fell into Blaine's arms. Blaine was taken aback by the sudden outburst but quickly started rubbing Kurt's back and kept telling him it was going to be okay. It truly broke Blaine's heart to see Kurt like this, even though they had only met three weeks ago.  
After a while, Kurt finally rubbed his eyes dry and looked at Blaine sadly.  
"What happened Kurt?" Kurt sniffed and finally began to explain.  
"I was just standing in the hallway when Karofsky walked by and called me a name while pushing me into the locker. I guess something in me just snapped and I ran after him into the boys locker room. I started calling him out and telling him I was better than him....and in the middle of my rant...he..." Kurt drifted off and ducked his head. Blaine touched him on the shoulder to tell him it was okay to say what he did. Kurt looked at him and said three awful words.  
"He kissed me." Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief. His shock eventually turned into anger.  
"It was so disgusting Blaine. I wanted to puke so bad."  
What the hell was wrong with the bully Kurt had to put up with? The bully was pushing Kurt into lockers, calling him foul names, and now he was sexually assaulting him! It had become clear that Karofsky was gay and taking it out on Kurt, but that was no excuse. What he was doing to Kurt was unbelievably wrong and nasty. Blaine didn't hesitate to then pull Kurt into a hug. And he could feel Kurt pressing his face into Blaine and felt the wetness that was Kurt's tears as his sobs grew louder. A sharp pain was building up in Blaine's heart and he knew that he was going to protect Kurt no matter what. Maybe no violence since Blaine just wasn't that type of guy, but he would make sure that Kurt never cried or hurt like this again.  
"Let me talk to this Karofsky guy."


End file.
